


Hot Chocolate

by SummerRobyn



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Family Feels, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRobyn/pseuds/SummerRobyn
Summary: Levia's used to her mother acting irrationally about her 'relationships'.Its not the first time she's come to her house drunk and sobbing - but this time she can't just slam a door in her face and call it a night.Sometimes she thinks the world hates her... she wouldn't be in these situations otherwise.
Relationships: Behemo Barisol & Levia Barisol, Behemo Barisol & Rahab Barisol, Levia Barisol & Rahab Barisol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Second Period fluff.

There was the telltale chime of the doorbell, sounding through the house like a warning call.

Levia put her laptop to the side and stood up, moving towards the door with heavy footsteps. She wouldn't admit that she knew who was at the door already, since her phone had been blaring on for the past hour before she turned it off. 

Opening it offered her a sight she was all too familiar to. Her mother was wearing one of her skimpy outfits with her hair made up - though now it was rather disheveled - and she clutched the coat around her all while letting out whimpers. It was dark outside, but it didn't take a genius to figure out she had a bad night.

"Levia-" Her mother started, but it was frankly too late to deal with this.

"No." She cut in, before moving to close the door.

Well she attempted to close the door... it for some reason decided to not close.

Looking down, she noted the leg that had moved to force it to stay open. 

"Wait a minute." Behemo leaned inside the doorway, making no attempt to move. Well now it was impossible to close it, not unless she wanted to crush him... which right this moment didn't sound like a horrible idea.

Levia moved past the questions of how he had made it so quickly and without a sound at that - but her counterpart was already an anomaly she didn't want to unravel. "Lets not wait, move so I can close the door." 

"Sure, but you move so that I can let her in." He reached out, grabbing her mother's arm and looked at her with same smile he always wore. Usually it was a sort of comfort, a constant in her every moving world.

Right now however it irked her more than ever.

"Don't be rude." Behemo kept the smile on his face, carefree and light. However, it was obvious he wouldn't let this go - they could keep this back and forth going on forever but they would get nowhere. And she was getting cold.

"Fine." She relented, moving to the side and letting her mother, whose whimpers had turned to hiccups, stumbled inside. Rahab waddled her way onto the couch, while her reflection moved out of the doorframe and let her close it. "You're the worst - you know that right?" 

He paused before turning to look at her with the same smile on his face. "But you love me anyway." He giggled, before moving out of view. 

Levia was ready to just get back to work and ignore the mess of a person who'd taken over the couch, before said mess had decided to speak in garbled words rather than coherent sentences.

"I mean - just seriously - then he moved - can't believe-" The blonde sputtered before crying into the pillow she was clutching. 

"What will it take for you to shut up right now?" She gritted out, her average day plummeting to worse within a moment. "Because I really don't care."  
  
Rahab looked up, the makeup that was on her face already ruined. "What kinda guy cancels last minute - I mean seriously-"

"That isn't shutting up, in fact you're talking more and more." Levia cut in, trying to go back to her work instead. There were still files she had to do in advance before she could properly move onto the next phase of her research. It would be better to do it all today before any surprises tomorrow would ruin her work ethic - but that was seeming more and more unlikely as the time ticked on.

At that point Behemo walked back into the room, three cup balanced in his hands - light steam rising from them. "You don't need to be so rude." He put a cup next to her, before placing another on the coffee table in front of her mother. He moved to sit on the couch seat, taking his own cup to drink it. 

"Isn't that still hot?" Rahab asked, squinting up at him. The invasive smell of chocolate hung heavy in the air, moving past the remnant smell of their dinner that held strong inside the house.

"Scalding." He smiled, before continuing to down it as if it were fresh water and he'd been on the verge of death.

"Why did you make hot chocolate?" Levia asked, deciding to keep the part about her wanting coffee instead inside her head.

"Hot chocolate fixes all your problems." Behemo put down his mug, apparently already done. This time the smile of his face was a bit different - not that it was noticeable - but it was more genuine than his blank one. It was nostalgic and lightly mournful - so she never did stop him from doing the things that made him smile that way. 

She also decided she wouldn't question his logic - no matter how ridiculous I was sometimes.

"Anyway, who cancelled on you?" Behemo asked, helping Rahab sit upwards, so he could move to actually sit on the couch.

"Gilles said we were going to have a date today and then he went and cancelled on me for t-that hussy!." Rahab's tears had stopped flowing and instead the whimpers had been replaced by a rising anger.

"Who'd he ditch you for?" Levia asked, resigned to not finishing her work tonight and decided the faster her mother had her venting over and done with - the faster she could kick her out without much fuss.

"Catherine." She spat, her eyes narrowing before she took her own mug and took a sip.

"His wife?" Behemo echoed, a moment of bewilderment on his face. "Why is that a problem??" 

Rahab slammed her cup down, with such force Levia was surprised it didn't crack. "Because he promised he'd spend today with ME and he's a two-faced, lying son of a-"

"But it's his wife - he might have had a good reason for it." The blond tried, speaking in a calming voice - not that it did much good.  
  
"Also he should priorities his wife since... she's the one he's married too." Levia added, idly circling her own mug with her finger.

"You're supposed to be on my side!" Rahab sputtered indignantly, her face frown going to a snarl in a moment.

"Thats a bold assumption - considering I don't care." She shot back, keeping her eyes focused on the dark liquid inside the cup.

"I- why you-" Her words came out in short bursts - a hiccup cutting herself off. 

"Hey now, let's not fight at 11pm - I'd rather not deal with that right now." Her counterpart cut in, raising his hands in a plea.

"But he spent the entire week with like a bunch of other women and when it was finally my day he blew me off!" Rahab elaborated, "I was waiting out in the cold for an hour before he even bothered to tell me!"

"Oh dick move." Behemo winced, placing a hand on her shoulder as she furiously drank.

"No reason to start having a meltdown in the middle of the night." Levia muttered, ignoring the... was that disappointment she saw on his face? Oh no she was strangling him at some point - the law be damned.

"Do you not like hot chocolate?" Rahab perked up, lower the cup from her lips.

"I've never... had hot chocolate before." Levia admitted, annoyingly sheepish at the shocked faces that greeted her admission.

"What." If there were words to describe how shocked he looked... they wouldn't be efficient enough.

"Its not a big deal - I've had tea with Michaela and I drink coffee but if I wanted hot drink that's chocolate flavoured... I'd just put chocolate in my coffee." She waved her hands, hand gestures being used to convert the thoughts she couldn't express into words was a habit she'd picked up from Michaela - who had so many different hand movements that could be considered martial art moves.

"I-" It looked at though he was failing to comprehend what she said. Which in of itself was rather strange, and was also kinda hilarious. He had such a polite way of speaking and doing things - that was also completely contradictory to how he acted most of the time. Left speechless at the fact she hadn't ever drank hot chocolate before was a moment she wanted to remember.  
  
"You've broken him." Rahab stated blandly, before finishing her own cup of hot chocolate.  
  
"So it seems." Levia picked up the cup, staring at the dark liquid. It was just coffee but... less bitter? And none of the caffeine - no appeal at all really. "If it'll make you feel better I'll drink it."   
  
She took a sip.

It didn't have the familiar bitterness that coffee did - even if that meant it was usually over roasted beans but they kept her awake better. But it felt soothing, like the sweeter tea she had with the Arklow's. It wasn't something she'd go out of her way to drink - but it was... nice.

Like a warm hug.

"What do you think?" He asked, eagerness evident in his voice.

"Its fine." She shrugged, but kept drinking anyway - better than to let it go cold. Though Behemo would probably drink it anyway - she'd once seen him down melted ice cream since no one else would.

"Why are you awake at this time - it's super late." Her mother asked, her eyes briefly glancing at the clock on the table. 

"I was doing work, but I have no clue why he's awake. I think it's passed your bedtime." Levia smirked, watching as his face turned into a pout.

"I'm not a child!" Behemo snapped, "I just don't need to sleep at often as the rest of you." He started fidgeting with his fingers, though kept out of her immediate sight.

"Do you drink as much coffee as Levia?" Rahab asked, sinking deeper into the couch while kicking off her heels.

"No one drinks as much coffee as Levia and is still alive." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hold on a moment!" She cut in, "It's not that bad!" But her protests fell on decisively deaf ears.

"I used to wonder how you were awake at all times - but I just think it's because your blood is just coffee." The older blonde smiled, her smile making obvious that she was enjoying the aghast expression on her daughter.

"Really? I thought she prayed to stay awake forever or something?" Behemo admitted, no sign of kidding.

"To who? The coffee gods?" Rahab kept it going, her teasing rather evident.

"Yes because obviously I pray to the coffee gods everyday to never sleep again. All I must sacrifice in return is to not drink anything but coffee." Levia managed to get a word in, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Really?" Her counterpart had the gall to ask - or maybe he was actually just that stupid.

"NO!" She slammed her cup down, in an attempt to funnel her aggression somewhere else instead of using it to choke him instead. "Besides, you stay awake more than I do."  
  
"Do I? I don't really notice concepts like time." He started twirling a strand of hair around his finger.

"So how do you stay awake? I've literally never seen you drink coffee before - ever." Levia finished her hot chocolate, somewhat annoyed to find that she wanted more of the soothing flavour already.

"I've always been able to stay awake for a long time - I just don't get tired." He shrugged, moving his arm into a crook, head propped on his hand.

"Thats pretty weird." Rahab sang the last word, falling into his lap with a little thump. Her eyes were half open, she was probably going to fall asleep pretty soon.

"Its pretty normal where I'm from." He paused, a few seconds of complete stillness - she wasn't even sure he blinked. "Anyway I was right - hot chocolate makes everything better." 

"I don't think that's how that works but sure." Levia shrugged, watching as her mother slowly sank into a more sleepy state.

"Whats your family like - did you drink hot chocolate with them?" Rahab mumbled, looking over at Levia as she curled up.

"Yeah we drank hot chocolate together when we wanted to feel better." Behemo said softly, his smile dropped to a sombre frown. "But by the end we didn't really... by the end I can't say we considered each other as anything other than annoyances." His voice was so quiet Levia wasn't even sure she could hear everything he said.  
  
"By the end? What was it like at the start." Rahab asked, though it was little more than slurred words. 

"We weren't ever normal really - but compared to how I left things, less volatile and homicidal. We didn't do anything that was really affectionate. I guess we were more like strangers who shared the same last name." He let out a self deprecating laugh.

 _Homicidal?_ Levia wondered. Well she wasn't entirely sure he didn't also have HER, but she hadn't heard him explicitly mention any violent thoughts or tendencies. Though she had seen him push Seth off the rooftop for no apparent reason. She didn't say anything to Held because it was funny but maybe she should have mentioned it. However, everyone naturally just assumed he had malice like she did anyhow - so no need to add fuel to the fire.

"I can't say we're much better, but it's nice having you in our family - even if it isn't much of one." Rahab let out a soft laugh, bringer her back from her musings.

"Thanks." Behemo's smile returned, it was another genuine one that wasn't nearly as obvious or happy, but was still a comforting thing to look at.

"No problem..." Her mother mumbled again, before closing her eyes. The steady rise and fall of her chest meant she'd finally fallen asleep. 

There was a pause in time. She wasn't how sure how long they sat in that comfortable silence. It was soothing, much like the hot chocolate, she was content to stay there. Time ticked on, it never stops does it? Levia wanted for time to stop for a while - it was a repeated thought she'd had throughout her life. 

That was a rather sad thing to think about in such a peaceful moment.

She wondered how her mother had fallen asleep so quickly. The prodigy had never really had an easy time sleeping, overthinking things played a part in that, but she naturally just couldn't turn herself off.

It was pretty surprising for her, to realise that she as well had started to fall asleep. 

Moving to sit up more, she realised that Behemo had moved from his spot on the couch. Her mother was still sleeping there, a blanket covering her. It took her a moment to notice that the cups were gone as well. 

Standing up, she watched as a blanket fell back onto the seat. _He's too nice for his own good sometimes... Not that I can complain._

Levia moved to the kitchen, assuming that's where he'd gone to. Her footsteps were silent against the cold floor, all that she could hear was soft humming.

"Behemo." She called softly into the low light, the sleep's still in her eyes and she can't quite see.

The humming pauses.  
  
"Do you need something?" His voice answers back, a hand touching her shoulder.

She doesn't jump - more so the opposite. Its a comforting touch, so she lets herself lean into it.

"What's the time?" She mumbles out, not that it would matter - she would head to bed anyways.

"It's time for you to sleep." The hand moves down to her wrist, before it pauses.

She moved her own hand into his, moving so their finger interlocked. It would be embarrassing to admit that she hadn't held someones hand since she was six. It would also be embarrassing to admit she liked the feeling.

"Okay." She whispers, letting him gently lead her along in the dark - the lights dimming as they left the room. "Hey Behemo?"  
  
"What is it?" He slows down his pace, the night is silent apart from their whispers.

"I'm happy your here." Levia gripped his hand just a bit tighter.  
  
"I'm happy I'm here too." Behemo gripped her hand just a bit tighter too.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean you could read this as even more Behemo/Levia content because obviously it takes over all of my writing at this point.
> 
> I do appreciate the fact I wrote all of this because I thought about coffee gods.


End file.
